Hey I am Voldemort and yes I am Harry Potter twin
by Serepetine
Summary: What happens when Voldemort go back in time after final battle, to be reborn like Harry twin. He definitely is not happy.
1. Chapter 1

"Avada kadavra!"

"Expeliarmus!"

I can't believe ! My curse backfired. With disarming charm alongside. I close my eyes believing that if boy is speaking truth i will die. But i forgot that I still have my time turner from DoM battle with me. Around my neck. With time turner hourglass right in front of my heart . Yes i have one. So instead of striking me the curses strike hourglass.

And then pain .

And dark .

The last thing I hear is Potter screaming. Serves him right.

Then after long time of darkness and pain I hear voices. Pain stops and I see bright light. Am i in after life. Surly after life don't smells like hospital.

"You have a beautiful two sons Mrs. Potter."

Wait a minute! Two sons! Mrs. Potter! I look up and there is unmistakable Lily Potter nee Evans. Bundle front of me is Harry Freaking Potter

AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH

"He has a voice." Smile doctor." What is his name again. "

"I was thinking about Tom."

AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH

Of all disgusting muggle names mudblood must choose Tom

TOM!

I don't know what is happening but death is minute from minute more appealing.

Or this after life after all and this is my version of hell.

When you are baby you don't have much to do, so i have plenty of time to think about my situation. Apparently i was a twin brother to Harry Potter. Younger brother on top of that. Universe hate me . Maybe just maybe this was my punishment. Maybe

Hourglass! That is it. With combination of two curses and my link with Harry Potter is this possible. But how .

Meh, this is magic. Almost all is possible.

Gurggglgl.

Ah Harry Potter. Is time for feeding.

Because being baby mean you are unable to talk and ask questions , I canot ask what the freaking hell is going on, listening is my best option. You will be surprised what people speak in front of baby. Especially Sirius a.k.a. Mutt. This is before mudblood shush him. But whatever apparently there is another grown up me and war is raging on. Go me.

Who is my little tommy boy, yes you are.

The first thing I going to do when am old enough to hold a knife is to stab mutt in sleep.

Sirius Orion Black if you ever again call my tom like he is dog i change you in one . permanently.

Aw Lils don't you know that he already is one.

My father is a idiot. And blood traitor.

Hey Lils Prongs we come to see little pronslets.

Who in right mind do permission to werewolf to hold your baby. Eh at least he is not crazy like Grayback. And he holds Harry. What leads to…

HOLLY SHIT IS PETER PETTIGREW!

The rat holds me. The disgusting traitor. What leads to… I am the Potter spawn. I and Harry ,when i start referring Potter Harry, are the spawns who is another me is after. And Potter demise is holding me. Oh irony. I try and struggle in his grasp, somehow try to point his dark mark.

Oh he is a wild one.

I glare at my idiotic father. Am i mention that he is a idiotic stag. Yes hes animagi form is stag. A stag. Who need to be a stag.

I try bite Peter who still holding me.

Oh how adorable, he like you.

No I don't . It was that hard to be a baby the first time around. Thank god I don't remember.

"Can I try and hold Tom."

Not a werewolf, not a werewolf! Say no say no…

"Of course you can."

Mudblood. This is my first word when I finally can speak again.

Then annoying 10 minutes droling over me and Harry, they are finally gone.

Some days later comes another visitor. Dumbledore. Now this is person who I hate.

"Can we offer something professor. Tea maybe"

"Yes, I think that better rather both of sit down. "

"What is it professor."

"I made grave mistake." Ha you made many grave mistakes!

"I think that Voldemort is maybe out there for you." Is Lord Voldemort, LORD.

"Why you think that professor"

"Because of prophesy. That state that child born to parents who trice defied him born at the seventh month dies will destroy him."

Wait a minute, they talk about prophesy. I or Harry now have both the criterion for this. Oh irony again, I maybe will be doom of myself.

Later that night …

"We have to go into hiding."

"Yes we cannot risk Harry or Tom."

So we go into hiding. We move into one house to another , Longer than we move more the dread rise outside of me. Please not move to Godric hollow, please don't make Pettigrew for secret keeper. Please go for Longbottoms .Please go for Harry first. But no nobody was listening my silent plea. We move in Godric hollow, made Pettigrew the secret keeper. Aaaannnddd…

SOOOO….

"Lily hold Tom and Harry and run, i try to hold him…"

SHIT

Chapter 2

"Please no Harry, Please no Tom , kill me instead."

How touching. Listen to her and kill her and spare us, no better me.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Start with Harry, yes good boy start with him,…

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Killing curse go for both of us. Poor I and another me. This is painful. I clearly remember this pain. Potter brat start crying. Ow, my forehead is bleeding. The first thing when I go whatever that old buger Dumbledore ditch us, is to look in mirror, to see what kind of scar I have. I hope its not a lightning bolt.

Then my morbid thugs are gone when I see that traitor Snape hugging death body of Lily. Ewww.

Then he is gone and there are Sirius and that oaf Hagrid. I mean is this a death spot or there is free deliver of cloths and food. How many peoples will come. Oh only this three. Sirius is angry and Hagrid is crying! And is wiping his face with pink handkerchiefs !

Dumbledore is even more of rocker, if trust us the saviors of the Wizarding world to Hagrid and his, no Sirius motorcycle, to go where. To Harry no, us relatives.

So we go. Harry falls, finally asleep. And I pretend that i am sleeping. Soon we are in Surrey.

"This are the worst of the worst muggles, are you sure that you want leave them here."

Wait a minute, worst of the worst! If halfblood old Minnie is saying that, Dubledork that mean something.

"Oh they will be raised away from fame. This is also because blood wards."

Oh stupid blood wards. Like they matter. I refuse to live here. But no who will listen to an infant. So they placed the basket with us in front of doorstep with letter and few heating charms. Not even bother to knock on the door. What are we, saviors of wizarding world, or piece of garbage.

Harry is still sleeping thus. Not by my will I slowly drift in sleep to.

Next morning

In morning I wake up because of brain piercing scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

This horse faced woman is sister of Lily. Jish, no question that they never speak with each other

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Oh shut up you bloody women."

I scream. Isnt speaking the nicest thing.

Petunia POV sort of

Petunia woke up in another perfectly normal day. Her Duddykins was still asleep, Vernon to, and all was perfect. She think maybe I invite the most respected ladies in neighborhood to tea. If she have ini tini bits of six sense

She will be know that today is not the ordinary day. But no this six sense is for abnormal people. So she go to the door to fetch milk perfectly calm.

What she see on the doorstep froze her blood and she scream.

Then… Oh shut up you bloody women.

Normal POV

"What is Pet, are you and Dudders okay."

Dudders! Who in the fresh hell is Dudders. Then I see a whale of a men, who I assuming is her husband. But who in the right mind will be marrying this creature.

Harry start crying people start looking and I glaring at everybody . We are send inside. Then Pet start reading the letter with the whale. She become more and white, meantime the whale is in interesting shade of purple. Is almost funny. Just almost.

"So this… this freaks want to care for spawns of your sister. What right they have to do this to us normal respectable people. "

I snort. Oppss, they are looking. Harry meantime is stop crying and have curious look on his face.

"And this is call me to shut up."

"WHAT"

"I don't know what my sister teaching this freaks."

"This disrespectful little freak. "

You don't deserve to live. I silently think. And I will kill you at first opportunity. They show us in cupboard. A cupboard. I almost feel sorry for other Potter. I think I now know why is he hate me with such a passion. Besides that I kill his parents. And try to kill his friends.

Here in small cupboard is dusty and dark and bunch of spiders. Shame that they are not snakes. Maybe then I have intelligent conversation, I am lacking one of these.

"I hungry", says Harry

I pinch him. He start crying. I hope that will muggles maybe start thinking aint don't know THE KIDS DON'T GO IN CUPBOARD!

"SHUT UP you for no god menace." Whale is looking inside of cupboard, Harry is now almost the same shade of purple like whale.

"We are hungry" I say

"You listen up, you will eat when we think is time for this."

"No, you will listen, muggle or we do hell lose with our voices." I pinch Harry again, this time more rough.

"AAAAAAWWAAGGHHHH"

Good boy, this Harry. I don't believe that is possible be that shade of purple. For whale and Harry.

"What are doing this freaks, Vernon pumpkin."

Vernon, so this is name of whale. Funny I was half expected name like Moby Dick. Pumpkin, now this is image I don't need.

"That freak", now he is pointing at me,"is even more unnatural than other."

I glare at him, for calling me freak, again. Have he no better imagination. But then again he is stupid even for a muggle.

"Yes I know I am smart now fed us."

So we are in crib with little pig, what is his name again Dudder, Diddykins, who try to pinch and punch us. I do all this back, and do that look like is Harry doing. Opsss, now is he crying. Whale and horse face are now screaming at Harry who start crying to. Ah shit. My life officially sucks. I live in human zoo with pig, horse face and whale, I am doom of older me, and the worst I am infant of blood traitor and mudblood, twin brother of my arch nemesis in my old life. Are one year old so tired normally. I have to sleep.

Petunia POV

This morning was…. Terrible, no worse –weird. First she find two infants in front door, then she learn that there are her sisters kids, that her sister is death, no murdered and they are forced to care for her spawns. One of them was so unnatural, much more than other. What one year old speak threats, swearing and know so much words and glare. This look, she shudders.

Maybe the next day he will be normal. If not they stamp freakiness from him. Both of them. They are not allowed to hurt or distress her Dudders, like they do today.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/I like to say that English is not my mother language and I am dyslectic so this is hard for me, but is also good practice.

.

.

4 Years later:

I stare in my scar. While Harry is lighting bolt, my is snake. How very appropriate. Even now I don't believe that I look like mirror image of Harry Potter.

"BOYS!"

I roll my eyes. What whale want now? I and Harry go to him. Harry from garden, I from bathroom.

"So, you two are now five years old, so is time to show some gratitude to us, because we,…"

I roll my eyes again, this speech we hear every week. Gratitude for what? Cupboard under the stairs? Small amount of food? Only reason why we aren't so short and skinny like was Harry in first year in Hogwarts in my previous life, is because I sneak at night for food. For me and him. Even now I don't know why I don't kill him. Maybe because I need him, for my plans. Not that I am attached to him. Really. But now we are in same mess. Vernon is alive because of money, Petunia is for blood wards and Dudley is for fun.

"BOY! Are you listen to me?"

"Not really, no."

Oh, now Harry look scared, for me. Harry is so scared of his relatives, that I sometimes don't know how he was sorted in Gryffindor.

Whale grab me and start shouting: "Of now on you and your for no good brother are doing chores!" He smile, happy thinking that he win.

But I now see only red. Doing chores for MUGGLE!?

"This, you fat whale, was a big mistake." I say with cold unnatural voice. Finally my magic is restored. Now I am strong enough to really do something.

When I finally stop seeing red some hours later, the living room is decorated. I smashed the glass, some knife is in couch and other is in uncle Vernon (fortunately he is alive, I need his money and don't need charge for murder). Couch is also draped, and now bloody red, walls are crushing. Petunia is stick in chair with some kind of sticking charm. Dudley is in funny enough in cupboard and Harry is looking at me like he see me the first time ever.

"From now on we are in charge, I get Dudley first bedroom, Harry second. I also want new clothes, better food and respect. Understand? Now we go in park. When we are back, I want our new room prepared and dinner at table. Here we go Harry."

I go out from the house, not bothered if Harry followed.

 _This is wrong Tom._

Says Harry trough our bond. This bond exist because we are both horcrux. He things that I more listen if he speak trough this.

"Tom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"How you do this thing? I mean is not the first time that you do something like that?"

"I explain everything when we are in park."

We sit in the bench and I start explaining:

 _We are the wizards, they are the filth muggles. Our parents, they were wizard and witch. There is whole society of wizards and witches. When we had our eleven birthday, then we go to Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry. There we learn how to do magic._

"WAIT! I AM A WIZARD TO!?" scream Harry. Some people are looking us. I glare.

 _Quiet you, or you want to that they think that we are crazy?_

 _But normal kids want to be wizards to! Wait how do you know this things?_

 _Good question. I was a wizard in my previous life, I know you that time to you live alone with Dursleys. This time I am reborn like your brother. I don't know why or how, but that it is._

 _I am happy that I am your brother, even if you are scary and cruel like today._

"Oh yes, but today they want that we do their chores. We the kids! Filth muggles!

I start kicking the rock in anger. How they dare suggests that we wizards, superior in everything do something for them?!

 _Tom will you teach me magic?_

 _Yes, I do. I always want to be a teacher._

 _Tom, what happen to our parents? Did they really die in car crash, drunk?_

 _Oh, this is long and sad story. Are you sure you want to hear now?_

 _Yes Tom I am ready._

 _Ok. When we were born there was a war in our world, between dark and light. Not good or bad, only two opposite side of war. For leader of the dark side, was foretold that some child, born at the end of seven month, he will be his downfall. So he goes for us. But the killing curse, who never fail, fail now, bounced in dark lord and he disappear. But no forever. Because of our mother love. So leader of the light side, Dumbledore live us here in god forsaken Surrey. But in the our society we are the" boys who lived", so there is many families who be honoured to have us. But no Dumbledork must live us there where he knows how we are treated, and I know this because our neighbor Arabella Figg is squib (that is people with two magical parents but no magic) and his spy, so he know everything._

 _I thing I don't like no light or dark side leader._

 _Oh yes Dumbledore thinks that he can manipulate everybody, but we can't be that easy manipulated, not no when we know what he is up to._

 _Tom, what is he up to?_

 _He wants us to be downtrodden boys, who grab first chance to better life, clutched to first person who is nice to us and for that do everything what he says like he's god._

 _Aaannd what he wants to we do?_

 _To we and only we (in first life only you) defeat dark lord when he come back._

 _That's not fair! He is much more experienced than we!_

 _I know, but he is meddling old goat._

 _Tom, tell me more about Hogwarts, please!_

 _So there are four houses….._

1 year later, first day of school:

Now is time for school. Boooriing. All time now I read about muggle technology and science. I hate to admit, but some muggles are pretty smart.

"I don't waana go!"

I look at the Dursleys, crying Petunia and Dudley who is red in face and clings to his mother. Not everybody.

 _Hey Tom aren't you exited that we go in school?_

 _No_

 _Why not?_

 _Because I live first year school, and I know how to read and if I imitate Dudley: I don't wana sing in class!_

 _Oh, but singing in class sound like fun!_

 _No is not._

Aunt Petunia finally convince pig to go to school.

"My Dudders will be the most popular kid in school!" Says whale senior.

That calm Dudley and we go with Vernon brand new car.

In school is everything like I expected. Stupid and boring. Only fun is when Dudley try to revenge for losing both bedrooms (now he sleeps in quest room) gather four strongest boys in classroom, to beat us. I start mock him:

Oi Diddykins or Dudders how are you?

Diddykins? Boys start laughing. Not to us but to him. Ops, some of them are from higher classes.

 _That was beyond evil, Tom_.

 _Yeah, I know but they beat us if I didn't go in attack first._

 _Yeah, you are right, like ever._

When we were eight:

Today is Dudley eight birthday. We are going to a zoo. Harry is happy because he will see tigers, and I have plan to nick a familiar from reptilian house. Only in zoo have really poisonous snakes. I really asking if now I can speak to snakes because of my slytherin blood ( if now I have any?) or because of horcrux.

In reptilian house:

Finally I find a really poisonous snake from Amazonian rainforest. Is not big, but is very poisonous and bloody red with golden eyes and black stripes.

 **Do you want to go with me, o majestic snake?**

 **A ssspeaker? What a honour for me! You really want me? You realessse from my glasss prissson?**

 **Honour is all mine my, how you thing I should call you? Medusa?**

 **I like it.**

 **So Meduse here we go.**

With magic glass disappears and snake go in my bag.

When we come home I show him snake.

 **Harry this is Medusa, say hi.**

 **Hi, where in the heck you get this snake? You stole her aren't you? Tom this is wrong even for you!**

 **Another ssspeaker !**

 **Tom THIS SNAKE SPEAK!**

 **No Harry you are parseltounge like I an we speak snake language, not she ours. But you most be quiet about this, because wizards think is dark and evil if you speak to snakes. Medusa is also my familiar.**

 **Okay Tom I will be quiet about this.**

On our eleven birthday:

"TOM OUR LETER FROM HOGWARTS IS HERE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I never do disclaimer, so I do it now for all chapters: I don't own HP universe.**

 **Bla bla: parseltongue**

 _Bla bla : min link between Harry and Tom_

When I live with the Dursleys I had a lot of time. Even more when we got our rooms on that unforgettable afternoon. However I had and have, a lot of question. How I end in this body? Is time rewritten or is this alternate universe? If I am the part of boys who lived, this mean that now I have the same secret power like Harry? What the heck is this power? Is sappy love? If is love why in how and when can I feel it? Is because kid body? Or teenager body ( when I am about this, I am not feel over the moon about having hormones again.)? Or is this Harry thing?

To many questions with no answer. However some of them, like what should do with Dumbledore ( or how to get rid of him in most cruel and fun way possible).

But first thing first, we go to Hogwarts, my one truly home.

 _Harry, you know that we most pretend like we don't know nothing about magic._

 _I know Tom, you are telling me this for a hundredth time now. I am not stupid. Who do you thing they are going to send to us?_

 _Someone blindly loyal to Dumbledore and totally idiotic, to tell us nothing about wizarding world, that he want us ignorant._

So we wait three days, three really bad days for Dursleys, because letters are everywhere. I snort, they don't know what is in store for they when someone finally come. We pretend that we don't know nothing about Hogwarts, Petunia and Vernon however don't want that we go to school where we learn even more magic. So they grab and burn every letter. This is going even so far that we are in the cliff in shack in middle of nowhere. Harry is pouting because he want see the letter.

On the third day the house shake in the middle of night

"What's happening ? Stop right there or I shut!" Screams Vernon. Petunia meanwhile grab Dudley.

Door open, no better fall of, and there is…

 _HAGRID!? THEY SEND HAGRID?!_

"Ow" says Harry because I scream in his head through link. Okay, time for our little show:

" Sorry sir, but who are you?" I ask.

 _Yes Tom, who is this? You seem to know him and he look nice enough. Why you don't like him?_

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, but call me Hagrid!"

 _See Tom, he's nice, what's wrong with him?_

 _Oh nothing, only maybe tiny fact that he is some sort of magic jailor, I mean this like jailor presents Eton to prince. We are famous Harry, famous!_

"Sorry sir, but what do you want?" Says Harry. Not such a good actor like I.

"Call me Hagrid, I think this is for you little Harry and little Tom, only that you two are not so little like the last time, when I saw you two."

 _There, go the letters, happy now Harry?_

"You saw us, when?" Harry don't need even play. He is really excited.

 _He is the one who from Dumbledore orders ditch us on the Dursleys door. He flew on a borrowed motorcycle from our godfather Sirius. Motorcycle! Am I mentioned that that thing was not bewitched for someone his size?_

Hagrid go on about Hogwarts, with some doubting from our parts and screaming from Petunia and Vernon part. Finally Hagrid has enough and bewitch Dudley ass to grow pig tail. Now this is worth seeing.

 _Harry are you notice that instead of wand, he is using a umbrella? This is because in his third year, he was expelled from school. One reason more why is he inappropriate for us. He's also half giant._

 _He's half giant? How cool!_

Harry is lost case. However Dumbledore send is personal monkey, ha? Maybe is this Hagrid a fine ally, if I play my cards right.

DIAGON ALLEY :

In Diagon alley we first go to Gringott. One wild cart ride ( in which Harry enjoyed and Hagrid almost throw up) we are in Potter vault. Man, Potters are rich - no we are rich.

"All this for us?" Harry ask. Hagrid smile: "Of course."

Later, I and Harry go to Madam Malkin. There is blond boy. A Malfoy! Shit, I don't have time for this. What to do with child of traitor, future death eater and so on? I like to kill him on spot, for what his mother do, but Malfoys are fine ally and I still don't need charge for murder. Harry meanwhile is talking to blonde pounce:

"Hi, Hogwarts to?"

"Yes." Harry smile, he's happy to talk aloud about Hogwarts now.

"My mother is looking at wands, my father is buying books, later I will dragged them to broom shop. Are you play Quidditch?"

"No, but sounds like fun."

"Who are you two?" Oh shit, not now.

"I am Harry and this is my brother Tom Potter."

"No way you two are boys who lived!" I and Harry cringe in the same moment.

"I am Draco Malfoy, you two don't really like this title? If I will be the boy who lived, I take advantage of this every time I can!"

"Yong boy, you are done." Said Madam Malkin.

"Will be sit in the same compartment?" Ask Draco.

"Sure" Answer Harry. Stupid boy!

 _You know, Malfoys are death eaters, and I hate his mother._

 _Why? And he's nice enough, even if he is arrogant. What however is his mother do to you in your previous life? Was she your girlfriend?_

 _NO! You think that everybody in this world is nice because they have magic! This is not true! They are still people!_

 _Oh shush Tom, you're angry because whatever his mum do to you!_

I let go this conversation. Harry is lost case. Outside of Madam Malkin is Hagrid with two ice creams. Then we go to other shops. In pet shop Harry chose snowy owl for birthday present from Hagrid. He want to buy me to a familiar but because I have already familiar ( which I don't tell him, of course),so I choose a couple of books. Hagrid is joking that I will be just successful like my mother. Ha, if he know!

When is evening we go home on No. 4 Privet Drive. There is grave mood. When we eat dinner in silence with red Vernon and crying Dudley, we go in our rooms. I start reading and talking to Medusa and Harry is doing whatever boys do in his age.

Days go by, and there is first sebtember. Harry is jumping from excitement. Frowning Vernon us postponed in train station.

"Are you sure? This wall seems solid enough?"

"Yes I am sure, you will see. We go together."

So we go. Harry is in awe. "Is always so beautiful?" " Yes it is, now help me with trunks." "Oh, sorry Tom."

When we finally find compartment, we sit down in peace. But not for long.

"Sorry nowhere in train is free compartment, can I sit here-O WOW YOU TWO ARE THE BOYS WHO LIVED!"

We groan like one. Not again! From weasel, Harry sidekick. How they become friends with that start?

Then in the worst moment possible there is Malfoy in compartment. A weasel and Malfoy in one tiny space is recipe for disaster.

"Hey there you are! I was looking for you two. This is Crabbe and this is Goyle."

"You two are friends with Malfoy!? He is evil! All in his family are evil!"

Here we go:

"At least my family could afford things for me." Sneered Malfoy.

"Take this back!" Yelled Weasley and lounged on Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle, loyal like ever (how they end in Slytherin anyway?) lounged in fight to. In worst moment possible, entry in compartment Harry sidekick number two:

"Stop the fight, we aren't even in school yet!" Jish is she bossy. How Harry become friends with these two, is mystery to me. However boys do something what haven't happen in centuries: A Malfoy and Weasley agree in something:

"Shut up!" And fight over. Weasel have swollen eye and broken nose, blondie have swollen lips ( he's not better in fight, only have two monkeys on his side). For Harry is seems that have the same reaction like mudblood:

 _Tom do something, Tom do something, what to do?_

Only because him and to stay sane ( I, of course enjoy in this little show, this remember me of my Bella) I start shouting:

"Shut up and stop moving both of you! Harry like you both, I don't like either of you! So sit and be cultivated or get hell out of my compartment!" This in some sort of miracle they stop. Huh, so being the boy who lived is having some advantage. Then I remember:

"And no conversation about houses." They seem to understand that. So we sit in the compartment, a Malfoy, Weasley, mudblood ( who says is Hermione Granger) Crabbe, Goyle and of course the Boys Who Lived, Tom and Harry Potter. Oh this sound like some sort of bad joke. We ( except Harry and Granger) look positive murderous.

 _Tom, why do you don't want to talk about houses and why you don't like Ron and Hermione?_

 _Because Malfoys go always in Slytherin and Weasleys always in Gryffindor. And what I tell you about this two houses? About why I don't like Ron or Hermione is because my previous life._

So when hour of peace filled with murderous glares, than my lovely familiar decide is time to show herself. She look from inside of my backpack, sniffing and asking.

 **What wasss that ruckusss before? They harm my earssss. Also, I am hungry.**

"You have snake!" Ron "I hope she haven't has much venom." Draco "This is Amazonian snake! Is famous because of her poison!" Hermione. When she say that all except me and Harry go back. Now they look so scared. If I know this I will be waking my snake sooner. "Her name is Medusa and of course is poisonous." I calmly explain. "But the letter says only owl, cat or toad!" What exactly is her problem? "Jeah, but I have a rat. His name is Scabbers." Say Ron. Draco snort, Ron is looking for another fight.

But I see the rat: well hello Pettigrew. I think, what to do with you? You coward, but useful nevertheless. This go for another question, what to do with another me in castle? However this have to wait.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" Some sugar rushes later, the atmosphere in compartment is much less hostile. I can't believe that in one day, even before start of school we, no better I bring together Malfoy and a Weasely!

Much later in the evening, we stop in Hogsmaede train station. There is Hagrid, who when I toss him from school, land on his feet and have good job. He broadly smile at us and point at boats. I can wait to see Hogwarts again. My only truly home.

When we are in boat with Ron and Hermione, all first years do ahh and ohh when they first see Hogwarts. I to. Is nice to be home again.

When we wait for sorting, Harry promise Ron and Draco to be friend with they no matter what house they in. Anndd then:

"The sorting shall begin!"

 _ **Next time sorting!**_


End file.
